


Blessed With Beauty and Rage

by DoreyG



Series: Cruel World [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Doesn't actually appear but is a thing), Airbender Tony, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Avatar Steve, Avatar: The Last Airbender fusion, Bending (Avatar), Foe Yay, Loki's terrible family life, M/M, Making Out, Odin's A+ Parenting, Tony's bad decisions, Waterbender Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," he says, a few minutes after surfacing and getting his breath back and <i>wow</i> that man is good with his mouth considering that he's supposedly Thor's adoptive brother, "<i>okay</i>. We probably shouldn't do that again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessed With Beauty and Rage

**Author's Note:**

> I may well write more in this universe, even if it isn't necessarily Loki/Tony. Because A:TLA, and all associated properties.

"Okay," he says, a few minutes after surfacing and getting his breath back and _wow_ that man is good with his mouth considering that he's supposedly Thor's adoptive brother, " _okay_. We probably shouldn't do that again."

Loki rolls his eyes and sits up beneath him, in one long and sinuous movement that leaves his mouth dry and _raised with Thor, seriously?!_ "Whyever not?"

"Whyever-" he catches his breath before it whoops out of him and possibly causes a tornado, raises his hand and tries a small flail instead - one that is unlikely to lead to any tornados or breezes or bending of any sort, "okay, so, did you miss the part where you've been attempting to kill my best friend on a repeated basis for the last - oh - _ever_?"

Loki arches one smooth eyebrow, and confirms to him that he's never going to work out the mystery of the supposed siblings. Ever. Not even if he learns to meditate like that weird guy who apparently spent the last half of his life hovering above the ground, "no."

"No?!" He's getting shrieky, that's unfortunate. He catches his breath again before the whole tornado issue reoccurs and becomes highly embarrassing for everybody involved "...No? Then please, Prince Loki of the fire nation, explain to me how the attempted homicide of a potential romantic interest's best friend isn't a reason to discontinue all types of making out pretty much instantly?"

He's expecting... Well, he doesn't know quite what he's expecting. Loki's main characteristic is his unpredictability, his tendency to go crazy as a bag of Cat Owls with minimal notice. It's kinda understandable, considering the _whole of his life up to this point_.

As such he doesn't _quite_ expect the sudden shuttering of Loki's expression underneath him, but he can sympathize, "don't call me that."

"Answer my question" ...A pity that he's never been very good with sympathy. Even in situations with people that he's just been making out with, even in situations where those certain people are slightly insane ex-Fire Nation princes who suddenly discovered that they were actually kidnapped waterbenders when they were around the age of seventeen.

Loki, luckily, doesn't seem to take undue offence at this. Meaning that he takes the same amount of offence to it as he does to pretty much everything, and simply rolls his eyes instead of trying to freeze everything to death, "it doesn't take much explaining, Tony of the Air Nomads. Our making out isn't a political act."

He's somewhat taken aback-

...He considers this, and comes to the twin conclusions that this is actually a fairly good point and that he'll never actually be able to look Thor in the eye ever again, "er, okay-"

"Or a significant act," or, indeed, the face.

"Well, I-"

"Or, indeed, an act relating to your precious Avatar in any way," in fact, he might as well avoid Thor's whole body area for fear of being violently fried by lightening many times. It seems a safe decision, after all. A savvy one, a downright- wow, Loki got right into his face _mighty fast_ for a Waterbender with only a few years of bending behind him, "it's purely between us, and..."

"And?" He asks, fascinated. Aware, distantly, that Loki is so close that their breath is visible between them as a misty haze.

"Our bodies," Loki finishes smugly, fully aware of his distraction, and pecks him on the nose - settling back on his elbows with the kind of arrogance that only they seem able to pull off, "everything else is secondary, a conflict of interests is impossible unless the deeply improbable happens."

The deeply-?

Ah. _Ah_. He's just going to redirect his attention to the freezing puffs of air between them, and try to ignore _all_ implications behind that statement, "you're tempting fate."

"Fate has tempted me so many times, it seems appropriate," Loki tilts his head underneath him again, allows a brief flicker of annoyance to cross his face. It's a performance, like so many things about him are, "Tony."

...Like this is, probably.

Like his reactions are, maybe.

" _Tony_."

Erm.

( _Damn_ fate.)

"Stop being so impatient all the time, we'll get there," he snaps, affecting his own brand of mock annoyance just to allow Loki a chance to roll his eyes yet again "...Do you promise you won't stab me in the neck with a blade of ice halfway through, and leave me half stripped for Steve and Bruce to mourn over and Natasha to dissect?"

"...I give no guarantees."

" _Loki_."

Loki tilts his head even further, continues to watch him with a certain kind of intensity that both arouses and kind of worries him. For entirely personal reasons, of course. It's not like he's worried about Loki at- at- "...Do you promise not to trap me in a tornado halfway through and deliver me to my br- to Thor bound and chained?"

He shoves that thought away in another box, very deep down in his vault. Makes a show of blinking a few times, frowning deeply and _thoughtfully_ , before slowly shrugging his shoulders and giving an innocent, "sure."

Loki watches him narrow-eyed for another moment, about as innocent as he is "...Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

And-

…There it is, then. The idea is bad, Loki is bad, pretty much everything about this situation is _bad_. And so he submerges himself again.

 _Okay_.


End file.
